The objectives of the study are to assess the safety and efficacy of rhFIX administered by intravenous infusion pre-, during and postoperatively and to estimate the pharmacokinetic (PK) parameters of rhFIX given by intravenous bolus infusion for each patient. Safety will be assessed by examining adverse experiences, laboratory value changes over time, the presence of factor IX inhibitors, and any evidence of potential thrombogenicity.